Mi mejor amiga tiene novio
by Axel Black
Summary: Basada en un hecho real, Jacob Black es amigo de Bella Swan, amigos inseparables y Jake ama a Bella, aunque ella no lo sabe, que pasa cuando su amiga comienza una relacion con Edward Cullen


**Esta historia es basada en un hecho real, todos son humanos, Jake es el mejor amigo de Bella, pero como todos, pasan por momento dificiles y otros no tanto, el punto es que Jake ama a Bella, pero teme perder su amistad, por eso no se atreve a confesarle nada, pero que pasa cuando Bella le dice que tiene un nuevo novio, y quien mas va a ser, obvio Edward Cullen...**

* * *

><p>La historia comienza, de hecho parte desde que Bella y Jake se alejan un poco, y Jake trata de retomar su amistad, pero el pobre se entera de algo muy doloroso.<p>

Jacob Black = es el tipico chico enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Bella Swan = una chica con aspecto de intelectual porque usa anteojos.

Edward Cullen = el tipico niño rico, hijo de papi. Al que todos odian.

Alice Swan = hermana menor de Bella y complice de Jake.

Oliver = novio de Alice y mejor amigo de Jake.

Albert = baterista de la banda donde toca Jake.

Oscar = toca el bajo en la banda.

La Profesora Angela Sullivan = tia de las Swan (Alice y Bella) y profesora tanto de Jake como de Bella.

Marc = compañero de Jake y amigo de Bella.

Christopher = Ex de Bella, se acerco a ella para darle celos a Tanya la mejor amiga de Bella.

Ernesto = amigo de Marc.

Jonathan = compañero de Bella.

Rosalie= la tipica chica guapa que trae babeando a media escuela.

Jordan = el idiota que inicia una "relacion" con Rosse.

Tomhas = medio hermano de Jake (Jacob es adoptado).

Rebbeca = abuela de Jake y Tomhas.

Marie = tia de Jake y Tomhas, hermana de Billy Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi me<strong>**jor amiga tiene novio**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

* * *

><p>Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no platicaba con Bella por una cosa u otra no podía, a veces ella llegaba tarde a la parada y otras yo lo hacía.<p>

Así que había que ir a su casa…era ahora o nunca…así que tome mi moto y llegue a su casa y ahí estaba ella en el pórtico de la casa…

-Hola mi Bella- fue lo primero que dije.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro veces le hable y no respondía. Me estaba desesperando si de por sí ya parecía ignorarme.

-Bella que te hice, merezco saber, siquiera para conocer mi error…-creo que le desespero mi insistencia.

-Te quería hacer sufrir…-fue lo que dijo después de una gran carcajada, no me agrado su respuesta pero al menos ya había conseguido algo.

-Bueno al menos se que no hice nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir…-dije como si estuviese enojado…

-No te creas, nunca te haría eso Jake…tu eres mi sol y te necesito cerca-dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, como si eso fuera imposible.

-Y bueno que me cuentas, cuánto tiempo sin platicar contigo…me tienes muy abandonado…-dije sentándome a su lado…teníamos que platicar después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo de no hacerlo.

-Si tienes razón pero he estado muy ocupada…-si. Siempre debe de haber algo antes que yo…pensé-pero no te enojes…-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No te preocupes. Pero…estas enojada…no se…si estas enojada…que te hicieron…-dije un poco molesto…

-No cabe duda de que me conoces mejor que yo…-no pudimos evitar reírnos…-pero la verdad no sé ni porque me molesto si eso ya pasó ya lo supere…

-Que fue lo que paso, dime quiero saber para ayudarte…-dije un poco serio para que ella entendiera mi preocupación.

-Lo que pasa es que Marc escribió esto…-y me dio una hoja donde decía, Ernesto del grupo A6 y Bella del grupo A4…y eso me enfureció…porque él no…

-Y entonces ya todo superado…-dije tratando de hablar tranquilamente sin exaltarme…-y ahora con quien vamos con Jonathan…-dije tratando de bromear un poco…

-A no…no ya no…porque se supone que tengo…novio…-lo clavo así directo y sin anestesia…aunque al principio creo que tarde en procesar esa información.

-Esa no me la sabia…-dije un tanto serio…-Bella no recuerdas que te dije que me avisaras…-dije seriamente…

-A poco no te había dicho…-yo solo negué…-en serio…se me paso…discúlpame Jake…-pero me hice el ofendido y trate de ignorarla pero eso me era imposible…

-Y bueno…creo que todo sigue igual…-con ella no me podía molestar ni un momento…-quien es el afortunado…

-Mmmm…-dudo en decírmelo o en cómo decirlo…-es…es…uno de los chambelanes de Alice…-acaso seria yo y ni siquiera lo sabia…

-Bueno pues…creo que Oliver no puede ser…porque es el novio de tu hermana…yo también me descarto, a menos que no me hayas dicho nada…-ella no dudo en reírse…ni siquiera pensó si a mí me hacía gracia…

-No claro que no…tu eres mi mejor amigo…eres como mi hermano mayor…-dijo después de que paro de reír…me veía como un hermano…lástima que el sentimiento no era mutuo…

-Bueno así que eres mi hermana…por lo que debo de cuidar de ti…ahora dime quien de los otros cuatro chambelanes es…-dije mirándola a los ojos…

-Es…es…Edward Cullen…-que el…porque el…acaso…bueno…que mas da…-el chavo del Volvo plateado…

-Si Bella se quien es…y sé que es un gran chavo…pero aun así tengo que saber cuáles son las intenciones que tiene con mi hermanita…-dije dándole un abrazo…

-Ahí sí como no…en verdad vas a hablar con el…-yo solo asentí…-pero sabes…es como un…un pequeño experimento para mi…

-Como…no entiendo…acaso es algo así como la relación de Rosalie y Jordán…-dije un poco confundido…

-Algo así…estamos probando suerte…-dijo con una media sonrisa que hizo que me olvidara de todo…

-No Bella así no…por favor no…no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra…mucho menos tu…mi pequeña y frágil Bella…

-Qué raro hablas Jake…pero eso no pasara…no te preocupes hermanito…-dijo poniéndome una mano en la mejilla…-pero sé que él no me dañaría ni yo a él…porque ante todo somos amigos…

-De todos modos hablare con el…por si las dudas…tú tienes quien te defienda…-dije acercándola nuevamente para abrazarla…

-Sí pero no seas tan cruel…además ya acordamos que ambos lo intentaremos…-dijo bajando su mirada…acaso ella no lo quería también…

-Bueno si no funciona terminaran como buenos amigos…-dije levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos…-pues muchas felicidades Rosse dos…se parecen mucho y eso que no se soportan la una a la otra…-dije soltando una gran carcajada…y ella me imito

-Pues gracias…por las felicitaciones y la verdad no quiero que sales mi relación…no quiero ser Rosse dos…-dijo y volvimos a reírnos…

Después de eso me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa…no había nadie porque mi papa estaba trabajando, mi mama había ido a visitar a su prima y Tomhas…el de seguro estaba con mi quería tía Marie y mi abuelita Rebecca.

Sentir la casa tan sola me hizo comprender lo que Bella me había dicho…eso que yo había tomado a la ligera sin siquiera hacer conciencia de lo que me conto…"Se supone que tengo novio…es Edward Cullen"…

Como no sentir nada…como tratar de aparentar que estaba bien, cuando el agujero en mi pecho se hacía más y más grande…como una sola persona podía causar tantos destrozos…

Ya había pasado por algo parecido cuando me dijo que andaba con Christopher…pero simplemente esta vez era diferente…mi oponente era digno…el ser con el que podía en verdad competir…pero no, ya era demasiado tarde.

El había ganado la batalla, y yo ni siquiera había desenfundado mi espada…me tarde, lo acepto, debía ser claro con Bella. Pero no, me aferre a que llegara el día de su cumpleaños…pero todo se complico…todo.

Ahora me arrepiento de no hacerle caso a Alice…aunque no entiendo porque Alice, Oliver y la profesora me aseguraban que Bella sentía algo por mí…como creer si me demuestra todo lo contrario…como no perder las esperanzas…

No podía mas…al llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, caí hincado, porque ya no aguantaba tanto dolor…y empecé a llorar…mis lagrimas caían como cascadas sobre mis mejillas…

Lloraba como un bebe al que le quitan el juguete preferido…no tenia consuelo…ahora entendía tantas cosas…el hecho de que Bella no tuviese tiempo para mi…ahora era Edward el que tenía toda su atención.

Y mi conciencia…mi maldita conciencia no me dejaba en paz…esa voz que me repetía una y otra vez…"tu tuviste la culpa ahora acepta que perdiste…"

Que más hubiese deseado que…dejar de sufrir pero como…la muerte no era una salida lógica…si eso me rondaba la mente era porque no pensaba con lucidez…así que debía de concentrarme…

Ver el lado positivo de las cosas…si al menos hubiese ese lado…si al menos tuviese una opción…solo una…

Una manera fácil y sencilla de olvidar…era emborrachándome…y lo haría, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho antes…

Era viernes y mis amigos me miraban preocupados…no sabían que me pasaba y tampoco estaba como para contárselos…

-Oscar, Albert…que les parece si vamos a echarnos unos tragos…-dije decidido a todo…Albert frunció el ceño y miro a Oscar.

-Jake te sientes bien…tu no tomas…además ni Oscar ni yo traemos mucho dinero…

-En primer lugar….quien dijo que ustedes van a poner dinero…si yo los estoy invitando…-ambos me miraron indecisos…-y además siempre hay una primera vez para todo… ¿qué no?

-Jake…no seas tonto…sea lo que sea que tengas…tomar no soluciona nada…nada….

-Pues entonces…lo hare yo solo…-y sin más preámbulos entre al bar…y solicite una botella de tequila al cantinero…me senté en la barra y tome el primer trago…sentía algo que me quemaba la garganta…tenía ganas de vomitar…

De pronto aparecieron Oscar y Albert, y se sentaron junto a mí, uno a cada lado…no dijeron nada solo se sentaron, el cantinero trajo dos vasos mas y se sirvieron…

El alcohol parecía estar ahogando mis penas…y matando cada recuerdo de Bella…esa que no supo darse cuenta de lo que siento por ella…después de nuestro primer besos el día de la fiesta de Alice…

Después de varios tragos mas…me perdí no supe que fue de mi…me desvanecí o algo parecido…

Ahora cada día que pasara seria un martirio para mi…como iba a llegar y estar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos y fingir que todo está bien…cuando por dentro me iba a estar muriendo…sabía que no me podía alejar…porque eso sería demostrar que me duele más de lo normal…

Y tampoco quiero perderla…es mi mejor amiga…ella es la luz de mis ojos y todas las cosas por las que yo soy feliz…como decirle adiós…a alguien tan importante para mi…

Debía aprender a vivir sin ella…a solo verla como mi amiga…aunque eso me costara tanto…

Ahora trataba de pasar menos tiempo con ella alegando que las tareas eran mayores en el último semestre de la preparatoria y ella lo entendía…o eso creía yo.

Pocas veces nos regresábamos juntos y pues, por una cosa o por otra acababa sacando a Edward a relucir…y eso me molestaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que tal vez no le encontraron mucho sentido, pero es que hay mas antes de este dia, solo que no se, la version original consta de mas de 198 paginas y no quiero abrumarlos con todo eso. Asi que espero que le entiendan a esto. Si les gusta bienvenidos sean sus comentarios.<strong>

**Les**** agradezco de ante mano que lean mis historias. A todas y todos, ¡ mil gracias !**


End file.
